Death Threat
by Hermione 2000
Summary: This is the third story in the series so it may be best to read the others first, 'There's No Turning Back,' and 'Funestus'. Snape's happily in love but is there trouble brewing?
1. Freedom

Death Threat ****

Death Threat

A/N. I'm baaaaaaack!!!!! This is story three in the trilogy sequel thing whatdyacallit!!!!! I strongly recommend that you read 'There's No Turning Back' then 'Funestus' before you get your teeth into this because otherwise it'll make no sense what so ever!!!!!

I've turned Draco into a bit of a pansy I'm afraid so he won't be in this story a lot because he is terribly OOC and all Draco-lovers are going to flame me so much my world's going to turn to ashes!!!! What shall I do….should I kill him off???!!!! Now there's an idea….

Read all that…no, didn't think so…anyway…..:} 

****

Chapter 1: Freedom

Finally the last detention was over! Harry Potter grinned broadly when he thought of this and hurried into the Gryffindor common room where he could celebrate in style.

As soon as he had climbed through the portrait hole he was immediately clapped on the back by Fred and George and approached by Ron, Hermione and Jenny, his friends.

'A whole month solid of detentions!' exclaimed Ron, 'But not a world record I'm afraid. You were only beaten by Fred and George though…well, recently!'

'Thanks Ron,' said Harry grinning.

'Well you did deserve it!,' said Hermione, though not unkindly, 'It _was _stupid of you, running off into the Forbidden For…'

'Yes Herm, we know,' said Ron, putting his arm around her and leading her away before she go started into the "you shouldn't have done that" lecture again.

'Well, congrats Harry…though I'm not sure why…' said Jenny, smiling at him and Harry felt his knees go slightly weak. Ever since the brief moment in the Astronomy Tower, when they had shared their feelings with each other, they had been going out. Of course the whole school knew, once Harry had stopped denying she was his girlfriend and visa-versa. Now Harry felt increasingly awkward going past Dumbledore, seeing as he had been caught kissing his granddaughter in the middle of the corridor.

'Thanks Jen,' said Harry, 'Want to go for a walk?' he added, though not quite sure why.

'Sure,' she replied.

They walked out the portrait hole, trying to ignore the various whistles from Dean and Seamus, until Jenny finally snapped and told them if they didn't shut up they wouldn't have any teeth left to whistle with!

Whilst they were walking down the corridor, who else but Professor Dumbledore should appear from round a corner. As Jenny greeted him, Harry stared at the floor, wishing his cheeks weren't so red and praying that Dumbledore wouldn't talk to him.

When thy moved on Harry gave a sigh of relief, unfortunately audible by Jenny.

'Really Harry!' she tutted, 'He's not going to eat you, you know!'

'I know,' said Harry, then, changing the subject, he asked, 'What's your middle name?' unable to think of anything better.

'That's changing the subject!' she exclaimed, but let it drop, 'Do you really want to know?'

'Umm…yeah.'

'Well tough 'cause I'm not telling you!'

'Oh, go on!'

'Well…'

'Pleeeeeease?' 

'Don't do those puppy eyes at me, Potter! Alright, if you really want to know it's Casidy.' She changed a lovely shade of pink as she stared determinedly at the floor.

Harry gaped at her before realising the name suited her. He changed the subject again.

'Have you noticed that Snape's been looking a lot happier lately?'

'Yeah I have actually,' she said, raising her eyes from the floor and wrinkling her nose.

'Perhaps he got married.'

'Or divorced!'

'He's _already _married!' exclaimed Harry.

'Nah, dunno, it was just a thought,' she replied, laughing at the shock on Harry's face.

The next day was Friday and, luckily for them, the next day they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Although it was only March, the weather was baking hot and students kept staring longingly out of the window…until they were brought back to reality by Professor McGonagall, telling them it was a 'fool's summer and would be raining my tomorrow.'

Their last lesson on Friday was Divination for Jenny, Harry and Ron while Hermione went to Arithmancy.

They said goodbye to Hermione and climbed up the stairs. When they got to the ladder, they stared up in apprehension.

'It's going to be boiling,' warned Ron.

'Mmm,' agreed Harry, 'Anyway, ladies first.'

Jenny scowled at him as she climbed the ladder into the circular room.

Professor Trewlany was there as usual, and, Ron was right, it was so hot in that room Harry wouldn't have been surprised if everything burst into flames before his eyes.

So after Harry's death had been predicted, yet again, thoroughly amusing Jenny and Ron, who hadn't stopped laughing all lesson, it was time for lunch. They met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.

'So does that mean I'm going to get savaged by a werewolf?' asked Harry, trying to work out what Professor Trewlany had meant, 'Or does it mean that…ah, I don't know! How tragic now I'll never know how I die!' he finished up, giving a huge, fake sigh.

They all laughed as they entered the Dining hall, and continued to talk about what Professor Trewlany meant by 'the moon is your greatest enemy, Harry.'

Because they had Friday afternoons off they decided to go and visit Hagrid. To their surprise they found Sirius there already, looking depressed.

'Are you OK, Sirius?' asked Harry, concerned at this unusual behavior from his godfather, when they walked through the door.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' he replied. Then he caught sight of Jenny and grinned evilly.

Harry groaned inwardly. Sirius had been teasing him constantly about acquiring a girlfriend. Luckily for Harry, Sirius had refrained from saying anything in front of Jenny and he prayed Sirius wouldn't start now. He didn't.

'D'ya wan' some rock cakes? Jus' cooked a batch for Sirius,' asked Hagrid, once they had all sat down.

'Er…no thanks Hagrid, just had lunch,' said Jenny hastily, acknowledging a look from Sirius.

They stayed and talked to Hagrid and Sirius for a while before heading back to the castle, Sirius with them.

'Bye Hagrid,' called Harry as he gave Fang a farewell pat.

They trudged through the front door, moaning about the heat, when suddenly a cascade of water landed on top of Jenny's head. They looked up to see Peeves holding a bucket that had previously been full of water, grinning as evilly as Sirius could.

'I'm melting! I'm mellllting!' Jenny shrieked, turning everyone's attention back to her as she began to shake water over them.

They all collapsed with laughter except Ron, seeing as he had never seen 'The Wizard of Oz.'

'But why would the witch melt?' asked Ron, still horribly confused as they walked into the Dining hall a few hours later.

'Ron, it's just a Muggle fairy tale! Honestly!' exclaimed Hermione, after trying to explain the story to Ron for the third time.

'Oh.'

A/N. The next chapter will be up quickly!!!! You won't forget to R/R, will you???!!!!!:}

Disclaimer: JK owns everything except Jenny, who's mine and the line from 'The Wizard of Oz' which belongs to…..umm…..well, it's not mine, that's all that matter!!!!! Hermione 2001 helped with the plot!!!!!!:} 


	2. Faith

Death Threat ****

Death Threat

A/N. Chapter two *smacks self on head* I say that in really big letters below…I just had nothing else to say….I don't particularly like this chapter…oh well…:} 

****

Chapter Two: Faith

The next day was sweltering hot again but everyone in third year and above were in high spirits because of Hogsmeade.

'I heard they've got in these new extra-power dungbombs!' they heard Fred exclaim to Lee Jorden as they passed them in the corridor.

'Better check them out!' said Ron to Harry, a huge, infectious grin on his face.

'Boys!' tutted Hermione.

They walked into Hogsmeade with the rest of their friends, and, of course, headed straight to Zonko's.

It was, if possible, crammed full of more stuff then last time. They spent a full hour in there, much to Hermione's disgust.

Next they went to Honeydukes where, once again, the stocks seemed to have been refilled and the shelves were overflowing. There weren't many Hogwarts students left in the sweet-shop seeing as most of them had gone in there first thing, and the one's that were left were straggled about.

There was just one woman at the desk, with a rather dreamy expression on her face, who kept peering expectantly out the door.

They looked through the shelves for about five minutes, trying to decide what they could buy with the rest of their money, when suddenly Ron grabbed Harry's arm.

'Look!' he whispered urgently as he pulled Harry, Hermione and Jenny behind a crate in front of them.

Harry looked and gasped.

Snape had just walked into Honeydukes and had gone over to the young lady at the counter.

They were to far away to hear what was being said but they could tell by the body language that Snape and the shop girl were flirting. The shop girl kept fiddling with something, probably a ring, Jenny had hissed, on her finger.

After about ten minutes, in which Harry's foot seemed to be getting cramp, Snape left the shop…but not after he had given her a goodbye kiss!

Ron gagged.

'A ring…and she kissed…is she _mad_,' he exclaimed, after getting over the initial shock that Snape appeared to be engaged.

'I'm going to talk to her!' announced Jenny, and, oblivious to their whispers of 'No!', 'Come back here!' and 'She'll know we've been spying…', she walked over to the shop assistant.

'Oh, c'mon!' Harry growled, as he got up and followed her, Ron and Hermione closely behind him.

'Wow, is there something going on between you and Severus?' said Jenny with the innocence of a wide-eyed child, forcing Harry to cringe with shame as he tried desperately to pull her away and hiss at her to shut up. 

'Oh, so you know Severus, do you?' I suppose you're students at the school?' the woman said, but not unkindly, as she smiled down at Jenny. 

She had mousy brown hair and hazel eyes and Harry began to wonder what on earth she was doing with a guy like Snape.

'Yeah, we're students,' said Jenny, 'I'm Jenny Dumbledore and this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.'

Harry watched as the woman's eyes performed the familiar flick to his forehead. She smiled again.

'I'm Faith Barret…well, soon to be Faith Snape,' she added dreamily, fiddling with the ring on her finger.

'You're marrying _him_! Eeeugh!' said Jenny, looking just as disgusted as Harry felt.

'I think he's a very kind man actually…despite his past. Jenny Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter and Auror, am I right?' said Faith, still smiling even though Jenny had just insulted her fiancé. You had to admire Jenny, thought Harry.

'That's right,' said Jenny, bowing slightly, 'How do you know that?'

'Severus,' Faith replied simple.

'Oh, well, I'm not that bad…honest!' said Jenny, earnestly. 

Faith laughed.

'Er…Jen?' said Harry (A/N. He says that waaaaay to much in my stories!!!) , 'We've got to get back or McGonagall will do her nut.'

'Ok,' she said, 'Bye Faith!'

'Bye!,' said Faith, 'Come again!'

'Sure will!' Jenny replied as she walked out of the shop, hand in hand with Harry.

'You've got some nerve!' exclaimed Hermione, 'Talking to a perfect stranger like that!' She looked very disapproving.

'She looked nice. And anyway I can't help it if I'm out going compared to the rest of you shy lot!'

'I'm not shy!' said Harry indignantly, before the others could object.

Jenny laughed, though not nastily, and squeezed his hand.

'Yeah OK.'

She sounded disbelieving but Harry gave in and didn't contradict her.

A/N. Oookay, a little short but never mind!!!!:}

Disclaimer: JK owns all except Jenny and Faith (you have no idea how much I've wanted to own more than one person) 'cause they're mine…..mmmwwwwwaaaaahhaaaaahhaaaa….erm, yeah.


	3. Guy To Guy

Death Threat ****

Death Threat

A/N. Look, a loooooooong chapter….well, long for me!!!! Enjoy!!!!!:} 

****

Chapter Three: Guy To Guy

The Sunday after they had had gone to Hogsmeade was again sunny and they decided to go down to the kitchens to visit Dobby and Winky.

'I hope she's cheered up,' said Hermione anxiously as she watched Ron tickle the pear.

'She will have,' said Ron, though he looked unconvinced.

They were, as usual, greeted cheerfully by all the house-elves.

Dobby was almost beside himself with joy at seeing Harry again, and it took them a full minute to prize him away from Harry's waist.

Harry was surprised that all the house-elves seemed to know Jenny already so there was no need for introductions. She admitted to him she had always been in the kitchens with the house-elves during the summer holidays before she had met Harry.

When Hermione asked Dobby where Winky was his ears drooped slightly and he said in a quiet voice that he didn't really know but he did know that she was still being questioned about the Crouches.

They left the kitchens laid down with food and Harry thought it would likely last them up until Easter.

Harry, on the way back from the kitchens, was wondering whether Faith would have told Snape about their meeting in Hogsmeade, when they met Draco Malfoy. (A/N. The newly reformed pansy…)

Draco was quite obviously jealous of Harry's relationship with Jenny but they had become "friends". You couldn't really help it when you've had a month of detentions together. He was completely different without the influence of his father (A/N.*coughpansycough*) and seemed much happier for it. His mother, having recovered from her ordeal, had been moved into a small cottage in Hogsmeade where she could be protected. All the Aurors were looking for Lucius, now he had shown his true colours as a Death Eater.

But Narcissa had been right. As soon as the Aurors had got into the forest there was no sign that anyone had been there…except for the underground layer.

Neither Draco nor Narcissa had heard from Lucius.

'Hi,' said Draco, but Harry thought he saw a flicker of envy in his, now warmer, blue-grey eyes, when he saw Harry and Jenny holding hands.

Harry felt Jenny let go abruptly, knowing how Draco felt and not wanting to hurt him.

'Hi,' they said back.

'How's your mother?' asked Hermione, concerned.

'Oh, well, coping. You know how it is. We've basically got nothing. Mother has had to sell _all_ our stuff now because _Lucius _ran off with all the money!' He spat the name as though it was something rude and horrific.

'Everything!' gasped Jenny, 'Oh, I'm so sorry! But how did your father get all the money?'

'I have no father,' said Draco coldly as a look of pure hatred stuck his eyes.

'Sorry…' Jenny whispered.

The fire in his eyes was alarmingly strong but it was gone as quickly as it had arisen.

'No, I'm sorry, it's just the way I feel. Anyway…we're not quite sure. I mean Gringotts hasn't been broken into. He must have got it out in a different name, the b…'

Draco never got to finish what he was going to call his father because Professor Lupin appeared round the corner, but they could guess it was along the same lines of what Lee Jordan had called him at the memorable Quidditch Final.

Lupin smiled at them but passed by.

'But you're not evil,' said Ron suddenly to Draco.

He looked confused and Ron's ears went red.

'What I mean is,' he stammered, 'You're in Slytherin…but…oh, leave me alone.'

Draco grinned.

'Must everyone in Slytherin be evil? I'm quite ambitious you know, is that a crime?'

'No?' said Ron hastily, 'I just…never really thought of it like that,' he finished lamely.

Draco laughed, not his usual cold laugh but more warm and friendly.

'Glad we got that cleared up. Anyway, I've got to go…bye.'

'Well, he's changed,' said Jenny, after placing her hand in Harry's again.

'Yeah,' Harry replied, watching him walk off.

That night Harry and Ron had a guy-to-guy talk. (A/N. I'm not a guy, do they have little chats like we do? Oh well, these two certainly do!!!!!:})

Perhaps I'll ask Hermione to marry me,' said Ron, with a dreamy expression oh his face as he lay back on his pillow.

Harry choked.

'You know I'm only joking, right?' exclaimed Ron, sitting up at Harry's indignation, 'I mean I like her and everything but I'm not crazy! You are so gullible sometimes!'

'I am not! I knew you were joking and wasn't worrying at all about your sanity!'

'Yeah, yeah,' said Ron sarcastically but he changed the subject.

'So, you and Jenny seem to be getting on well!'

'Yeah,' said Harry as it was his turn to look dreamy. He had told Ron about the night in the Astronomy Tower. He told Ron virtually everything.

'You two don't do a lot though, do you?' said Ron, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

'What'd you have me do?' he asked alarmed, 'Just because we don't kiss at every possible moment like you and Hermione…'

He expected Ron to deny it but he just grinned and started talking again, as though Harry hadn't spoke.

'All you do is hold hands…'

'There was that one time in the corridor we kissed…'

'Yeah, but you've never done it since!'

'In public no…but can you blame us?'

'Oh, come on, the only thing that happened was that Dumbledore walked in on you…'

'…To find me kissing his granddaughter!' Harry finished.

'You both went so red! It was so funny…' and Ron was off, into the usual hysterics that came with remembering that story.

'It wasn't funny!' exclaimed Harry over Ron's guffaws, 'It was lucky he didn't say anything, just smiled and walked off, or I'd be a nervous wreck passing him!'

'Don't you mean _more _of a nervous wreck!' Ron managed to splutter, 'You look like a startled rabbit every time you see him!'

'Grrr!' growled Harry as he proceeded to shut Ron up with a pillow.

'Cool. Pillow fight!' exclaimed Dean Thomas as he and Seamus Finnagan entered the dormitory. They picked up their own pillows and started to attack Ron, who, by this time, was screaming blue murder.

'What _are_ you doing?' asked Hermione, as she appeared up the stairs, followed by Jenny, Becky Attwood and some other girls.

Seamus stopped with a look of horror on his face, whilst in the process of hitting Ron.

'You scared me then, Hermione. You sounded exactly like Professor McGonagall!'

Hermione scowled and crossed her arms.

All the other girls, and now boys, went back to their dormitories, disappointed at seeing no bloodshed, except Jenny and Hermione.

Becky Attwood nearly fell down the stairs on the way, causing them to laugh.

The two remaining girls walked in and sat down on Harry's bed where the pillow fight had previously been held.

'We'd better leave this little foursome _alone_!' said Dean as Seamus made kissing noises. Luckily, they left.

'I swear they are turning into the next Fred and George,' said Ron, shaking his head.

'Mmm,' agreed Jenny (A/N. She always says the same thing too…what is it with these repetitive people???!!!!:}) as she closed her eyes and snuggled up against Harry's ribcage.

This public-ish display of affection surprised him but he was pleased none the less.

'I'm tired,' she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and trying to get comfy. 

'So you're going to go to sleep on me?' asked Harry amused.

'You betcha,' she said in the midst of a yawn.

They sat and talked for a while, well, Hermione, Ron and Harry, seeing as Jenny was apparently fast asleep, until Dean, Seamus and Neville came in and told the girls (actually just Hermione) to 'get out because we need to get changed.'

'Who's going to wake her up?' asked Harry, nodding towards Jenny.

'How about…umm…let me see….you?' said Ron sarcastically, 'She _is_ asleep on you!'

'I know but…she hates being woken up!'

'Harry…' started Hermione dangerously.

'Ok, Ok, but…'

'Look, I'll do it!' said Ron.

'No, no, that might be a bad idea, just don't sur…' Harry started to warn Ron, remembering the foot incident.

Too late.

'WAKE UP!' yelled Ron down her ear.

Before Ron even knew what was happening, he had been flung backwards and had Jenny kneeling over him, wand at his chest. He gulped.

'Er…Jen?' said Harry tenderly, (A/N. He said it again….I think the record's got stuck here!!!!:}) trying to get her wand before she did anything drastic, 'It's just Ron.'

'Never _ever _do that to me!' she said shakily, taking her knees and wand off him.

'Now,' said Ron, breathing hard, 'What were you saying, Harry?'

'Try _don't surprise her!_' Harry finished.

Dean, Seamus and Neville were looking at her in complete shock at this over-reaction. Naturally they had no idea she was an Auror.

'I'm…er…paranoid,' she lied to them, 'I don't…er…like people…umm, Hermione, let's go!'

She grabbed Hermione by the arm but she shook her off and gave Ron a goodnight kiss, much to his obvious delight.

'Night Haz,' said Jenny, ruffling his hair as she went past.

The two girls left and went back to their dormitories.

'G'night Harry,' said Ron, still grinning from the kiss.

'Night Ron,' he said, closed the drapes and went to sleep, thinking about Jenny.

A/N. Well that was fun, wasn't it???!!! This was a sort of chapter-that-has-nothing-really-to-do-with-the-plot-but-just-fills-the-gaps type thing!!!!! Once again I'll apologise for Draco's behavior….he only pops up a few times just to make sure we haven't forgotten about him!!!!:}

Disclaimer: I own Jenny and Harry's nickname (Haz)….I'm proud of that!!!!! Hermione 2001 owns Becky Attwood but she lets me borrow her….luckily she probably won't read this so she won't know how evil I am to her character…..aaaaaand JK owns everything else…….apart from Draco's appalling behavior…..sadly, I own that!!!!:} 


	4. Of Unicorns And Gold Dust

Death Threat ****

Death Threat

A/N. I like this chapter….dunno why!!!!:}

****

Chapter Four: Of Unicorns And Gold Dust

In History of Magic the next day, they were taking down notes on Grindelwald's defeat. I would have been interesting, Harry supposed, as he tried not to drop off, if Professor Binns didn't speak in the same monotonous tone.

Harry, after staring blankly at his own clean page, looked to his right to see what Jenny had written. What he saw made him gasp. Instead of writing on Jenny's paper there were the most beautiful pictures he had ever seen. He leaned closer to her to see what the pictures were, but at the same time trying not to look conspicuous so Jenny wouldn't see him.

The pictures were mainly of unicorns. He remembered her fascination with them, as he watched her put her wand to the paper and bring the unicorns to life.

Harry was watching tbem, open mouthed, when Jenny noticed he was watching her. He knew at once her drawing talents were a secret she wanted no one to know because she scowled at him, screwed up the dancing unicorns and threw them to the ground. She didn't look at him again all lesson.

At the end she left without a word, much to the confusion of Ron and Hermione, who asked him what he'd done to upset her this time.

Harry picked the paper from under her desk and unraveled it, smoothing out the wrinkles. Still smoothing it he swept past Ron and Hermione and after Jenny, mush to his friends amazement.

'What _is_ he up to now?' said Ron confused.

Harry ran down the corridor, she could walk astonishingly quickly, and grabbed her arm.

'Hey!' he gasped, clutching a stitch in his side.

'What do you want,' she said coldly, 'To laugh at me?' and she kept on walking.

'No, no, no!' said Harry, recovering and grabbing her arm again, 'Why would I laugh at you?'

'As if you didn't know!' she scoffed and tried to walk away again but Harry kept hold of her.

'Tell me,' he said quietly.

'Look,' she said, as they began to walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts, 'I'm an Auror, ok and I have quite a tough rep, I need one seeing as I'm only fifteen,' she stopped to look at him, 'If the guy's at the office, you know, the thirty odd Aurors, found out I was drawing pretty pictures of unicorns in my spare time, they'd laugh at me and no one would ever take me seriously again!'

Harry then understood. This job meant a lot to her and it must be hard to get people to take her seriously because she was so young. He silently cursed himself as he remembered his own scepticism when she told him she was an Auror and the hurt on her face hen he didn't believe her.

'I'm not going to laugh at you,' he said gently, taking the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, 'And I'm not going to tell anyone.' He straightened the paper and handed it back to her.

She took it and smiled.

'You know exactly what to say and when to say it, don't you Potter?'

She leant forwards and kissed him lightly for a few seconds before pulling away…to see Professor Dumbledore standing there with an amused expression on his face. Then he just smiled and walked off.

Jenny swore as Harry turned red and slid down the wall onto the floor. Seeing this, she knelt down beside him to comfort him.

'It's like a disease I tell you!' muttered Harry into his knees, before he raised his head to see Ron and Hermione laughing.

'It's not funny!' said Jenny, still patting Harry's back sympathetically, before he could say anything.

'Come on lover boy, we'd better get to Defense Against the Dark Arts,' said Ron to Harry, earning himself a glare as he tried to steady his voice.

Ron was still laughing as they walked into Professor Lupin's lesson.

'What's the hysterics for, Mr. Weasley?' asked Lupin, looking amused himself.

Sirius was there too, grinning from the other side of the classroom

'He…and her…' Ron spluttered, first pointing at Harry then at Jenny.

Harry grabbed Ron forcefully and propelled him into a chair whilst Jenny warned him to shut up before she strangled him.

The lesson went fairly well, although all Harry wanted to do was to have the Manicores Professor Lupin was talking about, eat him whole. He didn't dare look at Jenny, who seamed to mutter dark things under her breath every time she remembered the incident.

'Jenny, are you listening to a word I'm saying?' asked Lupin, about a quarter of an hour later, when he noticed that she was drawing instead of taking notes.

Her head shot up immediately and she stuffed the paper in Harry's lap, incase Lupin decided to take it.

'You were saying it was Greek,' she said quickly.

'What was Greek?'

'Er…the thing…you were…um…talking about,' she said, still quickly as though trying to sound like she knew what she was talking about.

'And that would be…?' asked Lupin.

Harry could see Jenny was doing some very quick thinking.

'A…er…Manticore?' she finally squeaked, giving away the fact that she hadn't a clue.

'Lucky guess,' said Lupin, looking disapproving, 'Give the piece of paper to me.'

'What piece of paper?' she asked, trying to sound confused.

'The one I saw you put in Harry's lap. Whatever else I may be, I'm not stupid,' he replied.

'Oh _that _piece of paper,' she said, forcing a laugh and taking the paper back from harry.

Harry watched what she was going to do, knowing she'd rather die than hand over the paper. As she was holding it, it suddenly burst into flames in her hand, causing Harry to jump.

'Oh,' she said, trying to sound surprised as she watched her carefully drawn pictures shrivel up and turn black, 'Silly me, I haven't quite got the hand of my Veela powers yet, have I?'

Lupin sighed.

'A likely story. Will you say behind at the end please.'

Jenny cursed him under her breath and looked quite crestfallen at having to destroy her work.

They left without her, which wasn't unusual seeing as she was often in trouble with the teachers though never before with Lupin. She was somewhat of a teacher's pet when it came to him.

She came in the common room about ten minutes later looking glum.

'I had to tell him what was on the paper,' she muttered quietly to Harry when she sat down next to him.

'Oh?'

'He understood though, he is very empathic being what he is. I mean he couldn't really be angry with me.'

'Why not?'

She gave Harry a weird look, then realization dawned.

'Oh, I never told you, did I? Well, when Lockhart left I was the one who suggested Remus. So it's really me who got him the job here. That's why he treats me like gold dust…and because I'm so loveable!'

She added, snuggling up to Harry.

'You just keep thinking that!' he said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

A/N. Again a little short and not a lot to do with the plot…

Disclaimer: I own Jenny, JK owns the rest!!!!!:} 


	5. Parchment

Death Threat ****

Death Threat

A/N. I think….I _think_ that Jenny maybe a _slight_ Mary Sue and believe me I am soooooo sorry 'cause I swear when I invented her I didn't think she was but now I think I'm wrong……oh, well, I think she's a good character and if you don't well then….um……no, I won't threaten you…..just read ok???!!!!:} 

****

Chapter Five: Parchment

'So what other Veela stuff can you do?' asked Harry at breakfast the next morning. 

'Well, I can't do that creepy bird thing, just create fire,' replied Jenny, spreading butter on her toast.

'Oooh, let's see!' said Ron enthusiastically.

She created a small ball of fire in the palm of her hand, much to Ron's delight, when Professor McGonagall noticed her.

'Put that fire out!' she yelled across the great hall.

She did, and all that was left was a slight smell of smoke.

'Sorry Min!' she yelled back.

Harry saw Professor Dumbledore smile at his granddaughter then catch Harry's eye. Harry looked away quickly.

They got a surprise that lunchtime when they spotted Faith in the corridor. She recognized them at once and beamed. Once again Harry wondered what a nice person like that was doing engaged to Snape.

'Faith! Hi Faith!' yelled Jenny across the corridor as she bounded over to her like an excitable puppy.

'Sorry Harry but she can be so embarrassing!' said Ron cringing.

Hesitantly they walked over to her.

'What are you doing here?' asked Jenny, bouncing slightly on her toes. She was in one of those hyperactive moods today.

Faith smiled at her.

'I just popped over to see Severus. We're both so busy most of the time that every time I get I spare minute I want to see him.

Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry.

'I think you're the only one,' said Jenny teasingly.

Faith took the bait.

'Oh come on, he's not _that _bad to you students, is he?'

Harry made a noise that he quickly covered up with a cough.

'He is to Harry. Hates him, he does…can't blame him though!' she added.

'Hey!' said Harry and nudged her affectionately.

'I'm looking for him at the moment,' said Faith almost anxiously, 'Have you seen him?'

'Yes,' said Ron and Harry gave him a curious look.

'Oh? Where?' asked Faith.

'Er…behind you,' said Ron as she spun round and came face to face with her fiancé.

'Oh, there you are,' she said softly.

Harry watched as Snape's cold eyes softened and he smiled. An unusual sight, though Harry.

Snape then glared past Faith at them and made it quite clear what he wanted them to do.

'We'll just go,' said Jenny uncertainly, 'Bye Faith!'

'Hmm?' she said turning round, 'Oh, bye!'

As they escaped round the corner, they heard Faith say;

'You didn't have to scare them away!'

Harry didn't hear Snape's response because the couple had already started walking.

The next few days were full of rumours about Snape and 'the strange woman' though they hadn't said anything, due to Jenny saying that it would be mean to Faith to spread things. She obviously didn't care about what Snape thought.

They had Potions with him next and were walking towards the dreaded room, wondering what his attitude towards them would be.

'Perhaps he'll be super nice?' said Ron hopefully.

Hermione gave him a scathing look.

When they walked reluctantly through the door they were greeted by (A/N. Oh, no…) Draco Malfoy. He had become an outcast in his own house for becoming friends with them and denying his pureblood family name. He usually sat with them in Potions now and sometimes made remarks across the room to his former 'friends.' (A/N. Help me, help me, help me!!!!:}) Snape nearly disliked him now as much as Harry or Jenny.

Unfortunately Snape was still his old self and set them a rather difficult potion to brew. It was a potion that would make the drinker invisible, only for a few seconds though because it was fairly weak. But it was quite possibly the most difficult potion any of them had had to make and half way through Jenny had abandoned her potion and had gone to help Neville, who looked as though her was about to be sick or collapse into his cauldron.

Snape soon spotted her and told her, in no uncertain terms, that she had to finish her own potion before she toddled across the room or he would personally make sure Mr. Filch strung her up by her ankles.

But Harry knew this was an idle threat, not because her grandfather was headmaster or that it was illegal but because he didn't hate her quite as much as he thought he did. Harry had seen the look on his face when he thought Jenny had been captured and knew he cared for her just as much as the other teachers did.

Towards the end of the lesson, a letter was dropped, by an owl, into Snape's lap. The owl was as small as Pigwidgeon and Harry, who was watching because his potion was simmering, couldn't tell which type of owl it was, as it flew back up the steps. With a furtive look around the room, Snape picked up the letter and began to read. Harry watched as his sallow face turned a sickly pale colour and he dropped the letter onto his desk.

'Clear up and go,' said Snape in a rather hoarse voice.

The class looked at each other seeing as it was five minutes early and Snape _never _let them out early but Harry noticed that no one else had seen the letter.

But the class was happy to oblige and they left as quickly as possible. 

Harry grabbed the others and told them to wait. Snape, without a glance at them, left the room quickly and Harry could have sworn he was shaking.

Harry led the way to the desk where Snape had carelessly left the letter, explaining to them what he had seen.

Jenny picked up the letter first and thirty seconds later, turned pale and gasped. Harry snatched the parchment from her and began to read.

A/N. Mwwwwaaaahahahaa, a cliffe!!!!:}

Disclaimer: I own everything….no, really….I'm telling the truth….OK, OK, you got me….I just own Jenny and Faith….JK owns the rest!!!!!:} 


	6. Treachery

Death Threat ****

Death Threat

A/N. Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go…..:}

****

Chapter Six: Treachery

It read;

__

You know you must die for your treachery. If you do not give yourself up willingly then everyone will have to find out your shameful secret. Yes Severus, I know you too heard the rumour that Wormtail was a spy for us but you foolishly dismissed it. Therefore it is true, wouldn't you say, that you also had a hand in the Potter's death? Tut, tut, the Ministry won't like that, will they Severus? Do you want to be remembered as the one person who would let innocent people die over a schoolboy grudge? Lord Voldemort always knows people's weak points and yours is the guilt you have been stained with. I will be awaiting you.

The letter was dripping with icy sarcasm.

'It wasn't his fault,' mumbled Harry, as he stuffed the letter into Ron's hand.

'Where are you going?' asked Jenny to Harry's retreating back.

'After him,' Harry replied stubbornly.

'But…' started Jenny as she, Ron and Hermione followed him.

The whistling of "Uptown Girl" out in the corridor cut her off. It was, of course, Sirius. Who else would whistle that tune?

'Hi Harry…what's up?' he asked, concerned when he spotted his godson and noticed the look on his face.

Harry took the parchment from Ron and gave it to Sirius.

'I…it's to Snape,' he said simply.

With a puzzled look on his face, Sirius read the letter, but the puzzled look quickly turned dark and angry, and Sirius' eyes took on that deadened look again.

Scrunching the letter in his hand, he looked up.

'I'll sort this out,' he muttered before he started to run down the corridor after Snape.

Harry watched Sirius go with relief. It's OK now, he thought, Sirius will stop and reason with him.

Harry was jerked awake again by Hermione pulling on his arm.

'Harry! I don't think that was such a good idea! Didn't you see the look on Sirius' face? When he said 'I'll sort this out' I don't think he meant what we thought he meant…'

Harry didn't even give Hermione time to finish before grabbing Jenny's arm.

'You two find someone…anyone…and me and Jen'll catch up to Sirius,' he shouted back down the corridor as he sprinted forward, with Jenny at his heels.

They rounded the corner quickly to see Snape pressed against the stone wall with a look of hatred on his face, and Sirius pointing his wand at his throat. Neither of them noticed the two teenagers gaping at them.

'You could have prevented it!' they heard Sirius say, his voice shaking with emotion, 'I'm going to make you pay!' He sounded close to tears as he raised his wand…

Without even thinking what he was doing, Harry placed himself in front of Snape facing Sirius' wand.

'Sirius please!' he said, gazing imploringly into his godfather's eyes, 'It wasn't his fault Sirius! But I don't wand you to end up back in Azkaban either.'

Shakily Sirius lowered his wand.

'Oh Hell Harry, you know I could never hurt you! Damn!'

Just then Harry noticed Lupin, followed by Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione walk round the corner. Lupin was very pale as he touched Sirius on the shoulder.

'Don't you scare me like that…' he began.

Harry had moved away from Snape and had reluctantly opened his mouth to say something to him…

Fortunately a voice came from the corridor, cutting him off.

'Severus? _Sirius_?'

Both men spun round and came face to face with Faith. But she wasn't looking at Snape; she was looking at Sirius with an amazed expression on her face.

'Hi Faith,' said Sirius softly before turning back to Lupin who was wearing an expression of deep pity.

'Old flame,' he said quietly to Harry, catching the confused look he gazed to his friends.

Faith and Snape were already walking down the corridor when Harry turned to look at Professors Lupin, Dumbledore and Sirius who were walking the opposite way down the corridor.

Harry watched as Sirius handed the letter to Dumbledore. He read it quickly and turned around, looking grave, after Snape. Harry, once again, breathed a sigh of relief, but this time knowing everything would be OK.

'Harry!' said Hermione, glaring at him, 'Was that really the best of ideas? Sirius could have…'

'Sirius would never hurt me!' said Harry firmly, interrupting her, and there was no more to be said.

'Wow, you saved his life Harry!' said Ron when they were sitting in the common room with a chance to talk.

'I doubt Sirius would have actually _killed _him,' replied Harry.

'I don't know,' said Jenny doubtfully, 'Sirius has one heck of a temper and he sure looked mad to me.'

'Still…'

'What you did was very brave, you know,' said Jenny, starting up again, 'Not many people would have the guts to face Sirius when he was angry, apart from Lupin, Dumbledore…and you of course.'

Harry felt himself starting to go red and he turned away from Jenny's admiring gaze.

Obviously she could tell she'd embarrassed him because she hastily changed the subject.

'But can you _believe _Faith and Sirius though? No wonder he's been glum lately seeing as his ex-girlfriend is marrying on of his school boy enemies!'

'_I _think they're a much better couple,' said Ron confidently, 'Perhaps she'll leave Snape and marry Sirius instead, living happily ever after.'

'Ron, this is real life not some silly romance novel!' said Hermione, exasperatedly

That night Harry was rudely awaken by someone shaking him.

'Gerrof!' he muttered, trying to swat at the unseen person.

'C'mon Harry, wake up, _pleeease_?'

He recognised the voice as Jenny's and sat up so suddenly he felt dizzy.

'That's better,' he heard her say in the dark, 'Quick, get your invisibility cloak. We don't want to miss this!'

Still not properly awake, Harry stumbled out of bed and grabbed the cloak.

'Jen, where are we going?' he whispered, confused.

'I saw them out the window!' she hissed excitedly, as though Harry hadn't spoke, 'They were heading deeper into the grounds!'

She flung the cloak over herself and Harry. Taking him by the hand she led him through the common room and out of the portrait.

'Where are we going?' repeated Harry, much more awake after feeling the cold floor underneath his bear feet. He stumbled and then realised he didn't have his glasses.

'Jen, I need my…'

She pressed his glasses impatiently into his hand but said nothing so Harry tried again.

'Could you…'

'The grounds,' she whispered, 'You really are going to get the surprise of your life when you see this pair!'

A/N. Suggestions on who the mysterious pair could be anyone???!!! I wonder if anyone can guess…!!!! BTW I know the letter was lame OK, I don't need flames to tell me!!!!:}

Disclaimer: I own Jenny, Faith and the plot (I hope)!!!! Billy Joel owns 'Uptown Girl'….shall I sing it…Uptown girl, she's been living in her white bread world, as long as anyone with hot blood can, but now she's looking for a down town man, that's what I am….not me personally but…..aw, forget it!!!!:} 


	7. Deep Understanding

Death Threat ****

Death Threat

A/N: I'm dreading posting this 'cause I know so many people are going to hate this couple but there _is _an explanation at the end!!!! This doesn't have much to do with the plot but you learn more about Jenny's feelings….and Harry's!!!:} 

****

Chapter Seven: Deep Understanding

Realising she was much to hyped up to get anymore sense out of her, he followed her placidly, glad of the feeling of her warm hand in his.

They walked out into the grounds where Jenny stopped and took off the cloak.

'It's dark, we won't need it,' she explained.

Harry could see her eyes shining brightly in the light of her wand as she spoke and he watched as she peered into the darkness, searching for whoever she was looking for.

'This way!' she cried suddenly, and nearly pulled Harry off his feet in her haste.

Five minutes later they were still travelling deeper into the grounds. Harry was freezing and was wishing he had had enough sense to bring a dressing gown.

Suddenly he heard voices ahead of them.

'They're coming this way!' hissed Jenny, panicking, 'Quick! Get behind this bush!' She pulled Harry down behind a rather large bush but made sure they could still see the branches.

A faint dot of light appeared ahead of them, followed by two figures. Harry strained his eyes in the darkness to see who the figures were. As they got closer their outlines became clearer and Harry gasped as he realised who they were.

Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall.

Harry gaped at this unusual pairing and turned to look at Jenny. She put a finger to her lips and beckoned him closer.

'See,' she whispered down his ear, 'I told you that you had to see this!'

'Why couldn't you have just told me?'

'You would never have believed me.'

'But…how do you know they're…well, you know?'

'Look, why would they go for a midnight stroll if they were just friends? There must be something going on. Besides, I saw them kiss out the window.'

'How long do you think this has been going on?' asked Harry as he watched his two Professors walk away.

'No idea,' said Jenny, also watching them, 'But I think they must want to keep it a secret. I don't think we should tell anybody.'

'Not even Ron and Hermione?'

'Not even Ron and Hermione.'

'OK,' said Harry, 'We'd better go before Lupin and McGonagall wander back and catch us!'

'Right,' said Jenny, making sure the dot of light had disappeared and standing up, 'Shall we use the cloak or not?'

Harry got to his feet and brushed himself off before answering.

'I don't think we need it. It's so awkward moving with two people. If we hear anyone coming I'll quickly cover us.'

'Good plan,' she said, starting to walk along side Harry on the way back to the castle.

They were silent for a while before they began talking. Despite themselves, they were still shy around each other sometimes but they were getting better.

'Have you ever had a boyfriend…except for me, I mean?' asked Harry.

She was a while before answering and Harry was beginning to wonder if this was such a good topic, when she began talking.

'No,' she said, 'I haven't had any friends of my own age before I met you.' She sounded so sad that Harry squeezed her hand comfortingly.

'How come?' he asked.

'I've never really had a chance. I mean, secondary school's where you meet your real friends and, well, I've skipped that part of my life and went straight on to being an Auror. Sometimes I feel like it's a curse to be special.'

'I know how you feel,' said Harry, 'Everyone's expecting you to be great and wonderful because you're special. Sure, you make mistakes like everyone else but because you're this so-called "special person" it's a big no-no. People expect you to be perfect when really you're just like them inside. It's hard.'

'That wasn't about me, was it?' she said gently once Harry had finished.

'No…sorry…it's just…I've _never _told anyone about the way I feel before. No one understands.' Harry was blushing scarlet and he could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyelids but there was no way in the world he would let himself cry.

'I understand. No really, I do. Everyone thinks you're something you're not. And it's hard living up to their expectations. Is that how you feel?'

He nodded, hoping she could see him in the darkness, but not trusting himself to speak.

By the time they had reached the front doors they still hadn't seen a sign of the two Professor's. They put the cloak back on and tiptoed back to the common room. They took the cloak off in the common room and stood there, not quite knowing what to say.

'Well, goodnight,' said Jenny, smiling at him.

'Yeah…er…goodnight,' he said back.

She grinned again and leaned forward to kiss him but he stopped her.

'Remember what usually happens!' he said teasingly.

'Take a chance,' she breathed softly as she placed her lips on his.

The kiss was easily as loving as when they had kissed in the Astronomy Tower but didn't have quite the same kind of desperate longing. Harry felt more loved by her then anyone else before that he could remember. She had half filled the whole in his heart made by the death of his parents and he never wanted it to end.

She broke away from him, flashed him a quick smile, and went back up to her dormitory.

Harry slowly turned and started to climb up the boy's staircase, fighting the urge to run back and hug Jenny.

He slept well that night.

A/N. I know, I know!!!! Lupin and McGonagall…huuuuuge age difference!!!!! But listen to my theory……Marauders first year: McGonagall in her seventh and final year, Marauders second year: McGonagall is training to be a teacher (I've decided it now only takes one year for them to become a teacher in their world…unlike here where it takes six or seven years), Marauders third year: McGonagall starts as a teacher and as head of Gryffindor….resulting in McGonagall only being six years older than Remus (I know she's supposed to be about 70 but I'm gonna claim authors license or something on this)!!!!:}

Disclaimer: I own Jen, JK owns all else!!!!:} 


	8. Priority

Death Threat ****

Death Threat

A/N. Boo!!!!:}

****

Chapter Eight: Priority

'Someone help me wake this lump!' came Ron's voice, fuzzily in Harry's head, 'Harry, geruup! Oh, Jen, hey, help me wake him, will you? Come to mention it, you look tired too…_what did you two do last night?!'_

That woke Harry up properly and he opened his eyes to see everyone, fully dressed, staring at him.

'What time is it?' he mumbled sleepily.

'Half nine,' said Jenny, sitting on the edge of his bed, 'But luckily it's Saturday.'

'Good,' replied Harry, 'Now would everyone mind if they could stop gawking at me while I get dressed?'

They went down to breakfast quite late and there were only a few people scattered around the hall. The teachers were still there, keeping an eye on the last minute stragglers.

The post had already arrived but one, rather small, late, post owl flew in and deposited a letter in Snape's lap. Harry got the other's attention and they watched. They were too far away to see Snape clearly but they watched him get up and go over to Professor Dumbledore. Snape pushed the letter in front of him, muttered something, and stalked off. Dumbledore was quick to follow, the letter in his hand.

'Look's like Dumbledore's got it sorted,' said Ron, going back to his toast.

But Harry was still searching the teacher's table.

'Where's Sirius?' he asked, after a while, not able to spot his godfather.

'Dunno,' said Ron, also looking round the Great Hall.

'Perhaps we should go ask Remus?' said Jenny, her eyes shining.

'Good idea, not now though, after breakfast,' said Hermione.

When Lupin finally left the hall they followed him.

'Professor Lupin!' yelled Harry down the corridor.

Lupin stopped and spun round, smiling when he saw who it was. They caught up to him quickly.

'Professor, d'you know where Sirius is?' asked Harry.

Lupin was a while before answering.

'I'm not a hundred per cent sure. He's been a little cut up about what happened yesterday…you know, with Faith and the letter and everything. He's been all over the country on that motor bike of his.'

'So is he OK' asked Jenny, sounding worried for she was very fond of Sirius.

'Give him time and he will be. But I don't think he's ever going to recover properly…you know what I mean,' replied Lupin, looking sad.

'Because of Azkaban and everything?' said Ron.

'Exactly. I don't know what it's going to take to drum it into his head that it wasn't his fault.' Lupin sounded distant, almost as though he'd forgotten they were there.

'Sorry,' he said after a while, 'Just thinking out loud. Anyway, I've got to go. Bye.'

He turned and walked back down the corridor.

During the next few weeks they saw more and more of Sirius and he seemed to be happier each time they saw him.

It was coming up to Easter and the next Hogsmeade visit so they were planning to go and see Faith again. They had seen a lot of her around school and all of them at one time or another had commented on how Faith and Snape were such a strange couple. They had become good friends with her and she had even hinted that the four of them might be invited to the wedding during Easter.

'I bet Snape'll fight with her all the way down the isle about inviting us!' Ron had said.

They hadn't noticed any more threatening letters arrive for Snape but they had noticed that he seemed to be more weary than usual and nearly as tired as Lupin with bags under his eyes.

On the Friday morning before they went to Hogsmeade, the papers arrived for Hermione as usual. When the paper had been deposited on her plate, she caught sight of the headline and gasped.

'Oh no, please don't tell me Rita Skeeter hasn't been able to kick the habit of poison pen writing!' said Harry, catching the look of horror on his friends face.

'No, much worse than that,' she said, her voice trembling as she handed Harry the paper. A cold feeling of dread arose in his stomach and looked down, prepared for the worst:

**__**

Azkaban Broken Open!

Screamed the headline.

'Oh no,' he muttered as he began to read the article with his friends reading over his shoulder.

__

Last night, witnesses say at around midnight, the Dark Lord reclaimed some of his most dangerous followers.

The Dementors of Azkaban seemed to have finally turned back to their dark ways. Despite Cornelius Fudge's denial of the Dark Lord's uprising, many witches and wizards around the country say that the Azkaban break out was the final straw.

Azkaban, the authorities say, is now completely empty. No one knows where the convicted Death Eaters or the Dementors have gone, though many fell they have already found their master.

Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore will both be attending a conference today and will hopefully be telling the people the truth.

Rumours will be fully confirmed or unconfirmed and the Daily Prophet _will exclusively be able to reveal the truth behind these rumours._

We asked Agatha Zink, the owner of Gladrags Wizard Wear, _what she feels about the matter:_

'If Fudge has been lying to us he should be kicked out of office. We need someone to give us direction not to cover up the truth.'

Many people are feeling this way and we have to ask ourselves; is Cornelius Fudge really _able to be the Minister for Magic or should we, the people, decide._

'I've got to see my grandfather!' said Jenny quickly, as she left them and hurried up to the staff table.

'But that means Pettigrew's out too!' said Harry, 'This is going to kill Sirius.'

They didn't see Jenny for the rest of that day, and she turned up to none of her lessons. 

She came into the common room around eight o'clock, looking tired. She sat down with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and, in a low voice, began to tell them where she had been all day.

'I've been in the office mostly. I went to the meeting with Fudge and Dumbledore too. Fudge finally agreed to tell the public about Voldemort's return. It's going to be in the papers tomorrow, I can tell you!'

'So, do you have to go back in tomorrow?' asked Harry.

'No, my priority's taking care of you. There's only going to be a few days where I'll have to go into the office.'

'Exactly how long are you "taking care of " me for?' asked Harry angrily.

She must have missed the warning tone because she replied, slightly irritably and tiredly, 'Oh, I don't know, do I? Your whole life I suppose!'

With an angry growl he got up suddenly and stormed up to his dormitory, leaving his bemused friends behind.

A/N. I'm no good a newspaper articles….I've just done a dram exam and I passed!!!!!:}

Disclaimer: I own Jen and Faith!!!!:} 


	9. Engulfed

Death Threat ****

Death Threat

A/N. I'm going to be on holiday for the next two weeks so I probably won't be able to post any more chapters (they _are_ all written out). Ends on a cliffe…..you have been warned!!!!:}

****

Chapter Nine: Engulfed 

Harry lay on his bed, fuming as badly as he had done the night of the Halloween Ball. As much as he liked Jenny he didn't want to be 'babysat' for the rest of his life. No one believed he could take care of himself, no one! They all thought he needed people to guard him day and night. Hadn't he shown them all already that he was capable of taking care of himself? He had evaded the wrath of Lord Voldemort more times than he'd even care to count and _still _they thought him in need of a bodyguard.

He heard feet coming up the stairs and it didn't take him ten guesses to work out who it was. A few moments later the curtains were pulled back and Jenny was staring down at him.

Great, thought Harry, she's come to apologise. The only problem was he didn't know whether to accept it or not.

'Can I sit down?' she asked, pointing to the bed.

'Sure, go ahead,' he said coldly.

She sat down and turned to him. Harry could see how tired she was and almost felt guilty about giving her the hassle. He put his hands behind his head and stared expectantly into her eyes and didn't lower his gaze.

'Are you going to say something or are we going to sit here all night like this?' he asked her irritably, after a few seconds of silence.

'I just wanted to say I'm sorry,' she said humbly.

'Oh yeah, what for?'

'Oh, I don't know! For annoying you all the time and following you around like a lovesick puppy! It's not my fault, you know, it is my job!' I'm the only Auror who can follow you around and not look conspicuous!' She sounded annoyed now which Harry thought was decidedly unfair seeing as she was making him look like the bad guy.

'Well, you don't have to phrase it in such a way that it sounds like you're babysitting me!' he retorted, sitting up.

'I don't mean it to sound that way!' she snapped back. 'So are you going to break up with me then?' she finished sadly.

Harry stared at her in disbelief. Is that what she really thought? That he didn't like her anymore over a silly argument and wanted to dump her? That had been the furthest thing on his mind and he hadn't even contemplated it.

'N…no,' he stammered. 'What makes you think that?'

'I just…' she tried to reply, looking stunned, but before she had finished, Harry moved over to her and hugged her.

'I'm really _really _sorry, Harry!' she mumbled into his shoulder. 'I know this arrangement must make you feel like no one thinks you can take care of yourself but that's not it. Everyone's worried sick about you, seeing as you're on the top of Voldemort's most wanted list!'

He pulled away so he could answer her properly.

'I know and I'm sorry too. _I_ know I'm no match for Voldemort. I'm so selfish!' he added to himself. 'I complain because people are trying to take care of me in a way my aunt and uncle have never done! It's me who should be saying sorry to you, not the other way round!'

'You're not being selfish, Harry!' she said determinedly. 'I'd feel exactly the same way if I were in your shoes. I'd want to be independent too!'

'Thanks Jen…and by the way, you don't annoy me.'

'Really?'

'Well…'

'Potter!' she snarled playfully as she hit him round the head with his pillow

'Hey!' he growled, as he leapt across to Ron's bed and grabbed his pillow…set for retaliation!

The two engaged in rather a furious fight until Jenny was told to 'get out' by Dean and Seamus who wanted to get undressed.

She left, but not after kissing Harry good night.

The next day was the Hogsmeade visit. The day was warm but not quite as hot as the 'fools summer' a few weeks before.

Jenny was griping that she missed Transfiguration on Friday though she managed to stop herself before she could state the reason why.

Finally Ron and Hermione managed to persuade her to tell them why Transfiguration intrigued her all of a sudden. So Harry and Jenny were forced to tell them about Lupin and McGonagall (they didn't really have much choice when Ron threatened to break Harry's Firebolt in half). Hermione seemed to go into a state of shock and Ron couldn't stop laughing. They both promised not to tell a soul

The first sign that something was wrong was when they heard the people. People, Hogwarts students and ordinary shoppers, were screaming and running in the opposite direction to them.

Fearing the worst, Jenny grabbed Harry, Ron and Hermione and stuck them down a small ally way telling them that if they moved before she got back…well, they could guess.

Harry saw people run past and was itching to know what was going on, trying to make sense of the terrified shrieks of the passer by's.

Jenny was back within five minutes, out of breath, talking fast and panicky.

'There's a fire! But it's a magic fire and nothing can stop it! If it's not put out soon…God knows!

'Which shop is it?' asked Harry, his stomach lurching in dread.

'Honeydukes! Faith's in there and no one can get past the flames to get her out! She's trapped!'

'Oh no!'

'Wait!' said Harry, remembering something. 'The passage way from Hogwarts to the cellar…'

'Harry, that's no good!' said Hermione, her voice strangely shrill. 'She'll be dead by the time we get there!'

'No,' said Harry. 'I saw a door once, behind loads of boxes…near the cellar door!'

'Do you know where it was from out here?' asked Jenny.

'I'm not sure,' he said, getting up but Jenny pushed him back down again.

'I can't let you go, Harry. You know I can't.'

He shook her off impatiently.

'I'll find the door,' he said stubbornly. 'Follow me.'

To his surprise Jenny didn't protest and she, Ron and Hermione followed.

Smoke was pouring from the front entrance of Honeydukes when they arrived, and there were people clustered around, trying different spells, but not really knowing what to do.

Harry dived down a small space between the shops, praying he was right. The space was small and very narrow but Harry spotted a door near the end, hardly distinguishable from the brick wall.

Harry tried turning the handle and pushing the door. It moved slightly, indicating it was not locked just blocked.

'Help me budge this!' he shouted desperately.

The four of them put their shoulders to the door. After three shoves of simultaneously working together, the boxes gave way. As soon as the door was pushed open black smoke billowed out, engulfing them.

'Faith!' cried Jenny, hovering at the entrance. 'Faith!'

No answer.

'We've got to go in,' said Ron, determinedly.

'I think it's safe-ish. The fire seems to be at the main doorway. C'mon!' said Jenny, stepping through the door.

A/N. Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn!!!!!:}

Disclaimer: I just own Jenny, Faith and….no, that's it!!!!:} 

****


	10. The Rescue

Death Threat ****

Death Threat

A/N. I'm baaaaaaack!!!!! Ooooh, painful chapter title but it's late and I can't be bothered to change it!!!!!:}

****

Chapter Ten: The Rescue

Half blinded by the smoke, they walked round the dislodged boxes, coughing and franticly calling Faith's name. Without warning Jenny grabbed them and pulled them back out.

'What are you…' started Harry, angrily, once they were outside the door again.

'Shut up! The smoke's too thick but I know a spell, OK? Stand close to me,' she said quickly. '_Bublino Atum_.' As soon as she had uttered the spell, a transparent bubble formed around them. 'This bubble will let us breath through the smoke,' she said, almost calmly as they stepped through the door again.

'Why didn't they use it was the front door?' asked Ron.

'It won't stop you getting burnt. Faith!'

Harry began to pray she wasn't down the front of the shop, near the fire. He tried to blot out the fear and doubt in his mind and try to think only of Faith's safety. He knew, if he let himself, he could become paralysed with fear at what they were doing.

They found Faith in the furthest corner from the fire, with tears streaming down her face, mingling with dirt. She looked at them as if they were some kind of angels as fresh tears of relief flowed freely.

Jenny reached out and pulled her into the bubble.

'I…' Faith started.

'Shh, there's no time!' said Jenny, her voice steady, as she led the way back to the door.

The flames were licking round them now as the fire had made it's way steadily up the shop and there was little time left before the whole shop was taken over by the deadly furnace.

They found the door soon enough but the flames had caught them in a tight circle, cutting them off from the door. Harry started to sweat either from the heat or from panic, seeing no way out from this burning inferno.

'We've got to go through it now!' cried Hermione. 'Whilst the flames are still fairly low!'

'How?' asked Ron.

'Use a freeze charm!' said Faith.

'I can't!' yelled Jenny. 'Nothing works! We have to use the traditional method of jumping over them before they get too high!'

'What?' roared Harry.

'Harry, we have no choice!' she said earnestly. 'On the count of three,' she continued, her voice shaking slightly for the first time, 'One…two…THREE!'

On three they jumped. Harry actually felt the flames searing up his ankles, and, hoping everyone was safe, he ran to the door.

As soon as he saw everyone was safely out, he slammed the door shut and paused to wipe his brow. Making sure everyone was unscathed except minor cuts and burns, his knees gave way. Sitting down on the floor next to Jenny, he saw she was nursing a badly burnt arm but not making a sound. She probably had the worst injury out of all of them but wouldn't let anyone touch it.

After a few moments of relieved silence, Harry spoke;

'We'd better go tell them you're OK, Faith,' he rasped, his throat feeling sore and dry.

She nodded and the five of them slowly got up and dragged their aching feet round the front.

When they rounded the corner and the immense crowd of people saw them, they bustled over like mother hens. Finally Madame Pomfrey fended them off and sat them down in the middle of Hogsmeade to tend to their wounds.

Faith was in shock and Harry felt as numb as the others looked, not quite able to take in what they had just achieved. Jenny was refusing to let Madame Pomfrey tend to her arm and actually fended her off with her wand when the concerned nurse suggested that someone should pin her down in order to let her get a look at the arm. Madame Pomfrey wisely backed off, knowing that even in this state Jenny was still a very dangerous person to deal with when she felt threatened, even without a wand, and Madame Pomfrey gazed imploringly at Harry, silently begging him to calm down the violent teen.

'Jen?' he said soothingly, standing up and trying to catch hold of her wand. 'She's not going to hurt you, she just wants to help. You don't have to be so defensive all the time.'

Under Harry's soothing influence he managed to calm her down and let Madame Pomfrey take a look at her arm.

When the worst of their injuries had been cleaned up on the spot, she told them she'd like them to go up to Hogwarts and rest in the hospital wing. Surrounded by a crowd that consisted mainly of Professors (and Sirius), they made their way back up to the castle. The other students were told not to interfere, get back up to the castle, and let the fire fighters get on with their work. Harry had a shrewd suspicion that the teachers (and Sirius) had been told not to question and yell at them until they were fully recovered…though Harry heard Sirius muttering and got the impression that he would get a tough reprimand from his godfather.

Tiredly, Harry wondered if they were going to suspend him but before he could worry too much about it, he was put into bed where he fell fast asleep.

A/N. Short-ish chapter…..only a few more to go!!!!!:}

Disclaimer: Faith and Jenny are mine, the rest belongs to JK!!!!:} 


	11. Rewards Or Punishments?

Death Threat ****

Death Threat

A/N. For the first time I have nothing to say!!!!:}

****

Chapter Eleven: Rewards Or Punishments?

He awoke early the next morning feeling tired and aching. The small burns he had received had stopped smarting after Madame Pomfrey had put that orange paste on him that she had used on Cedric. Feeling he had enough to worry about at the moment, he drove all thoughts of Cedric and Voldemort from his mind and he looked across at the beds where he believed the others to be. To his left he saw some strands of blonde hair on the pillow and presumed it to be Jenny. Beyond her bed he could see tufts of red and two brown indicating Ron, Hermione and Faith. He looked again at the bed at the far end and saw a dark figure curled up at the end of the bed. Looking closer at the figure he decided it was Snape and the person in the bed was Faith. It would be unlikely, Harry thought, that Snape would be sleeping on the end of Hermione's bed.

Tired of lying in bed he got up and crouched beside Jenny, wishing she would wake up and talk to him. For the first time since last night he began to realise the seriousness of what he'd done. He knew that if he did one more dangerous escapade, like the times before, he would be suspended or even expelled if Snape could wrangle it...although things may change seeing as it was his fiancée who had been in peril He wanted Jenny to wake up so he could tell her his fears and to hear her say everything would be OK, yet he didn't have the heart to wake her.

Almost as though she had heard his silent prayers, she promptly rolled over and woke up. Harry smiled down at her as she stared fuzzily up at him, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes.

'What timesit 'Arry?' she asked sleepily, blurring her words together as though she was drunk.

'About seven,' he replied, looking at his watch.

'Oh,' she said. 'Is everyone OK from yesterday?'

'Yeah, they're all asleep,' he replied, jerking his head towards them.

'Good.'

'Do you think I'm going to be suspended?' Harry finally asked her, trying to sound casual whilst his heard was thumping wildly.

Jenny struggled to sit up in bed before answering properly.

'They won't…believe me. You did nothing wrong! You really are becoming paranoid, aren't you?'

Harry shrugged then shivered.

'Here, wrap that around you,' she said, seeing him shiver and throwing him a blanket.

He put it gratefully around his shoulders, and, making sure he didn't sit on her, he curled up at the end of her bed.

She smiled at him;

'I'm going back to sleep now. G'night,' she announced and snuggled back down with a yawn.

Harry watched her for a while before laying down and falling back to sleep himself.

Harry woke up, what must have been a few hours later, feeling someone shaking him gently. He sat up to face Jenny, who grinned at him but nodded to the left.

He looked and saw that Ron, Hermione and Faith were awake and surrounded by teachers. He spotted Dumbledore talking to Faith and automatically started to go red, realising where he was.

'Has he been to speak to you yet?' he said, turning back to her and indicating towards Dumbledore.

'Yeah, but we were talking quietly so we didn't wake you,' she replied, her eyes shining as she deliberately missed the point. 'I'm sure he didn't mind you sleeping with me…on my bed,' she quickly corrected herself.

'Hmm,' he replied. 'Anyway, do you know whether I'm going to be suspended yet?' he asked quickly, a little to quickly to make her believe it was just a casual question.

'I asked him,' she said soothingly, pulling him closer to her and moving over so he could sit next to her comfortably, 'But you're _not _going to be!'

'Are you sure?' he asked, not quite able to believe his luck.

'Of course I'm sure! What do you think you've done anyway?'

'Well…umm…' Not able to think of anything to say to that he fell silent.

'Exactly!' she said satisfied. 'We save someone's life, we're going to be rewarded not punished!'

Before Harry could answer, he found Sirius by his side.

'Hi,' he said timidly, looking up into his godfather's eyes.

Once Madame Pomfrey had decided they were well enough to be discharged, Professor Dumbledore asked to see the five of them in his office. Once they had scrambled out of bed and got dressed, they set off with Faith slightly ahead of them, walking with Snape down the corridor.

They walked in silence though Jenny kept reassuring them that he wasn't going to punish them and seemed to be the only one of them that was reasonably calm.

Harry was dreading the visit more than the others seeing as he was the one most likely to be suspended…and the fact that Dumbledore may bring up the fact that he and Jenny were going out and he really couldn't stomach that right now.

When they reached the gargoyle it was already open and Faith was waiting for them. Harry had no idea why Dumbledore wanted to see her as well as she wasn't one of his students.

They walked apprehensively through the door and didn't get a chance to wait because Jenny had already rapped impatiently on the door and strode in.

Harry noticed Fawkes brush past him as he followed Jenny and alighted on her shoulder, mush to her delight.

Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly as they entered, making the butterflies in Harry's stomach lesson slightly. They each sat down in a chair but Dumbledore got up and beckoned Faith out the room.

'I'll be back shortly' he announced, still smiling as he closed the door

A/N. What will Dumbledore say???!!!:}

Disclaimer: Jenny and Faith are mine!!!!:} 


	12. Invitations

Death Threat ****

Death Threat

A/N. This is the second to last chapter I think….I really must hurry and write the ending but it _won't _be written!!!:}

****

Chapter Twelve: Invitations

They sat there in silence for a while, all looking slightly awkward, except for Jenny, who was calmly stroking Fawkes.

Still feeling nervous Harry searched his pockets for Vipereus, wondering if she had gone for a slither. Luckily, so far no one had noticed her. He found her curled up at the bottom of his pocket, awake. Harry knew she hated being woken up and would have probably left her had she been asleep.

'I'd put her away before Dumbledore comes back if I were you. He doesn't know you smuggled her in,' said Hermione, looking as nervous as Harry felt when she spotted the snake.

'I will, don't worry,' he said as Vipereus slithered up his arm.

As soon as he heard Professor Dumbledore approaching he hastily put her back in her pocket and tried not to look guilty when Dumbledore came in.

'I have talked to Miss Barret about what happened yesterday but now I would like your story,' said Dumbledore, once he had sat down.

Jenny talked for them, occasionally interrupted by the others when she left something out. When she had finished she gazed imploringly at her grandfather and Harry couldn't see how anyone could resist this pleading look.

'If you believe I am going to punish you are wrong. What you did was a very brave and heroic act…if not a little stupid…'

Jenny made an indignant noise and went to speak but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her.

'…I will give you twenty points apiece to Gryffindor…except for you, Jenny'

'Why not me?' she exclaimed, outraged. 'It _was _my idea to use the bubble charm you know and…'

'My dear, you have done far more dangerous things than that. To you, the rescue was child's play once you found a way in,' he replied calmly.

'But…but…_but_,' she stuttered before an idea hit her. 'Harry's done way more dangerous stuff than that too but _he _still gets points!'

Hey, don't bring me into this!' Harry hissed to her.

'You know very well that is different. You are paid to do things like that but,' he sighed, 'I will give you twenty points also to Gryffindor for I know otherwise I will get no peace!'

'Thank you!' she said, beaming at the headmaster.

'You may all leave now,' he continued. 'I believe you are still in time for lunch.'

They left, smiling broadly at the points they had received, but Jenny stayed behind, telling them she'd catch up.

'Don't be too long or Ron'll eat all the food!' said Harry, feeling hungry now he knew he wasn't going to be suspended.

'I won't be, don't worry,' she replied as she turned and went back up the stairs.

'"Ron'll eat all the food." Just because you're starving you don't have to blame it on me!' said Ron with mock anger when she'd disappeared.

Jenny joined them soon and was in time to join the babble of talk about the fire. Apparently they were heroes!

'Ooh goody! Another thing to use against Severus!' said Jenny, chuckling evilly as she sat down.

'Is that mainly why you're here, to find pieces of information you can use against the teachers?' asked Ron.

'Yeah, pretty much!' she replied.

There were only a few weeks left until the Easter holidays and no one was really in the mood to work but it was a busy time for the fifth years because their O.W.L.S were to be taken in very few months.

Hermione had started revising months ago and kept nagging at them to do the same…though everyone else was far more relaxed.

O.W.L.S was the subject between the four on the way to Transfiguration on the following Monday.

'I don't see why _I _have to take them! I mean, I know most things already _and _I've got a very high paying job!' Jenny was complaining.

'Yet you don't boast, do you?' said Ron sarcastically, ignoring the fact that this probably wasn't the best thing to say.

'I'm not boasting, I'm just saying!' she flared up. 'Tell him, Harry!'

'Is that all I am, just a job to you?' said Harry, not listening to what they were arguing about.

'Yes…no, of course not. You mean more to me than that, you're my friend _and _not to mention, my boyfriend,' she ended proudly, forgetting about Ron.

'So even if your boss takes you off the job of looking after me you'd still keep in contact?'

'Of course I would! The three of you are my best friends!'

'Good.'

They found themselves in the threshold (A/N. Ha…Blinky Bill…) of the Transfiguration room and trudged gloomily inside, preparing themselves for a lesson of hard work.

Professor McGonagall didn't notice them walk in, slightly late, because she was talking to Professor Lupin. They both looked as though they were talking to each other as colleagues not as…whatever they were. As soon as Jenny saw them her face split into a mischievous grin.

'This is going to be fun!' she announced and before anyone could stop her she had bounded across the room towards the two teachers.

Harry couldn't hear what she was saying to them but at one point the three of them simultaneously turned to look at him, Ron and Hermione, the two teachers looking scandalised.

After a while Lupin left, throwing them a dirty, but friendly, glance in their direction. They watched as Professor McGonagall ushered Jenny back to her seat, looking slightly disapproving.

'What did you say?' Harry asked, as Jenny sat down next to him, grinning impishly.

'I only threatened them that if they weren't nice to us them I'd spill their little secret,' she replied.

'What did they say to that?' asked Hermione.

'Not a lot really. She said…'

Jenny was cut off by Professor McGonagall who had started to talk, wanting to start the lesson. About half way through Professor McGonagall actually came over to their table, crouched down next to Jenny, and whispered in a low voice;

'But how do you _know_?'

'Saw you,' replied Jenny, not taking her eyes off her work. 'Out the window one night. Y'know, holding hands, kissing…'

'Alright, alright,' said Professor McGonagall quickly, as though afraid someone may hear. 'Don't tell anyone.'

'Why not?'

'Just…we just don't want anyone to know…_please_?'

'OK, OK, since you asked so nicely. Besides I wouldn't have told anyone anyway…except these three.'

'Good,' said McGonagall, straightening and looking slightly happier, 'Potter, what _are _you doing? It's supposed to be a tea cosy, not a teapot!'

'Be nice, Min. Don't worry, I'll help him…er…perhaps you'd better go help Neville?' said Jenny, warningly.

Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look as if she didn't need to be told how to teach properly, but, then seeing Neville's nose running across the floor, she hurried over.

They saw Faith again that lunchtime and she crossed the corridor to talk to them.

'I just wanted to say thank you,' she started. You saved my life, and, well, I haven't really shown you how much I appreciate it.

'It was nothing,' said Jenny. 'We'd have done the same for anyone.'

Faith smiled warmly at them.

'I was just wondering if,' Faith added, almost shyly, 'if you would like to come to my wedding. It's during the Easter holidays and I'm sure if you write to your parents or guardians then I'm sure they'd let you go…if you want to that is.'

'Of course we do!' Jenny exclaimed for all of them. 'But Severus won't want us to go, will he?'

'You saved my life, I'm sure I'll be able to talk him round,' replied Faith.

'I hope so, I've never been to a wedding before!' said Jenny eagerly.

'Me either,' said Harry, hoping Sirius would let him go.

With the prospect of a wedding to look forward to the Easter holidays never looked better. Ron and Hermione wrote to their parents for permission and got it, while Jenny asked Dumbledore and Harry asked Sirius. Sirius looked slightly forlorn but gave Harry written permission that he could go.

On night, a few days later, Harry was woken by someone whispering his name. It was, like last time, Jenny and as soon as she saw he was awake she crept into bed with him, making Harry blush.

'What're you doing in here?' he asked her sleepily.

'I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry I woke you but I needed to talk to you privately,' she replied, sounding sad as she hugged her knees to her chest with her arms, not looking at him.

'What?' asked Harry, trying to sound gentle as his world plummeted and putting her arm around her.

She leaned closer to him and began to speak again.

'It's just…I heard Minerva talking about…about us and…' She faltered and didn't continue.

'What did she say?' asked Harry, trying to coax the information from her.

'She…she said that she hoped that you wouldn't hurt me the way your father hurt some of his girlfriends at school…before he met your mother. Sounds like James was a bit of a heart throb.'

'Yeah, well I'm not, and I'm not going to hurt you.' Harry added firmly.

'How can you know that?' she said, almost angrily. 'You…'

A snort from the bed opposite, cutting Jenny off, made them aware of how loud they'd been talking. Harry leaned over her and pulled the curtains closed, hoping he hadn't just made her feel intimidated.

'Now, what were you saying?' Harry asked, sitting back down and pulling her closer to his chest.

'You don't know whether you'll hurt me or not! I mean you may dump me and….' She sounded so worried that he pulled her closer.

'Well, I'm not going to now. Stop worrying and try to get some sleep.'

'Here?'

'If you want.'

'OK,' she said, sounding happier and wrapping her own arms around him in a tight hug before letting him go and placing her head on his pillow. She was asleep in the matter of seconds.

A/N. I didn't like the ending the to that chapter either!!!! Just one more chapter left!!!:}

Disclaimer: I own Jenny and Faith!!!:} 


	13. Forlorn

Death Threat ****

Death Threat

A/N. Just one for chapter to go after this….hooray!!!!:}

****

Chapter Thirteen: Forlorn

Harry woke early the next morning, before his roommates were up, so he could get Jenny up so as not to cause her (and him) embarrassment when the rest of his dormitory found them in bed together.

Half asleep she staggered back to her dormitory, yawning and falling over the steps as she went. Harry had collapsed back into his bed, still a little red in the face. He had woken up to find his body entwined round hers in a very comfortable position. (A/N. No, not like that….this is a PG…don't get any dodgy ideas!!!!) She'd have probably been embarrassed too, to find her arms around her boyfriend, but she had been too sleepy to care.

The next few weeks past by without incident, apart from Ron and Hermione having a fight at the top of their lungs. One week later, and the day before Faith and Snape's wedding, they still weren't talking to each other, despite Harry and Jenny's efforts.

'Ron, cheer up! Just go and say sorry!' said harry to Ron one evening.

They were playing a game of chess in the common room, with their Divination homework lying forgotten on the chair. It was three days into the Easter holidays and pouring with rain. The weather seemed to match Ron's spirit, who kept loosing to Harry, his heart not in the game.

Jenny had taken Hermione off to persuade her to apologise to Ron, as Harry was doing the same thing but visa-versa.

'Harry, change the record! That's the fifth time you've said that!' said Ron exasperatedly, moving a knight.

'But…' started Harry.

He was interrupted by a growl from Ron and could guess who had entered the common room.

Hermione scowled at Ron, who was staring fixatedly at the chess bored, before she sat down.

Before Hermione and Ron started sniping at each other they heard a pleading voice from outside the portrait hole, that sounded suspiciously like Sirius.

Abandoning the game of chess, Harry and Ron, followed by Hermione and Jenny, went out of the portrait hole.

The Fat Lady was standing in her frame, arms folded, with a look of resentment on her face. Sirius was standing in front of her, hands clasped together as if praying with a look of puppy-dog innocence on his face, whilst groveling.

'Oh come on, please forgive me, hmm? I _was _under a lot of pressure and it wasn't too bad…'

'That's no excuse!' she snapped before leaving her portrait all together.

Sirius sighed and turned to them.

'That's the sixth time, the sixth time, I've tried to get her to forgive me…'

'For the time when you slashed up the painting?' asked Harry.

'Yes,' said Sirius forlornly. 'You know I've got a temper, I just snapped when she wouldn't let me in! I barely even remember doing it, it was a bit of a blur…she used to like me when I was at school too…'

And with that Sirius slumped off, checking each portrait as he went.

'He seems really depressed,' said Hermione anxiously.

'Perhaps he'll come bursting through the door at the wedding!' said Ron.

'I doubt it,' answered Jenny.

The day of the wedding soon came and none of the other students, except for them, were attending. 

Harry was in his dormitory getting ready into his dress robes. Normal school robes would be much to drab for a wedding and he had nothing else except Muggle clothes.

Jenny and Hermione walked in after they'd got changed. They too were wearing their dress robes and looked cheerful.

Luckily Hermione and Ron had made up the night before but were still inclined to be a little unsure around each other.

Jenny came over and sat down next to Harry.

'You look nice,' she said, turning to face him.

'So do you,' he replied.

She wrinkled her nose slightly but said nothing. Harry sometimes felt that she wasn't very good at taking compliments.

'We've got to meet Lupin at the Entrance Hall in half an hour,' said Hermione, checking her watch.

'We know, Herm,' said Ron. 'I wonder whether Sirius was invited?'

'Well, either way he's not going. In fact, I haven't seen him all day,' finished Harry, concerned.

'I have,' said Jenny, 'this morning. He was moping down the corridor.'

They met Lupin in the Entrance Hall half an hour later, as planned.

'Ah, you're here! All ready?' he asked them cheerfully when he spotted them. Lupin had been invited too. Apparently, when Faith and Sirius were going out, they had become quite good friends.

They nodded.

Lupin led the way out the door and through the grounds. As soon as they were outside the front gate, Lupin turned and began to rummage among the bushes.

'Portkey?' asked Jenny, cottoning on.

'Mmm,' replied Lupin. 'Ah, here it is!' He pulled an old mug out of the bush. 'Not very pretty is it?' he said, wrinkling his nose as he held the mug out at arms length.

'Smells like Sirius fowled on it!' Jenny laughed.

'I wouldn't laugh if I were you! _You're_ going to have to touch it!' replied Lupin.

'No, I won't!' she smirked as she took hold of Harry's hand when he reluctantly gripped the mug.

'That's cheating!' Lupin told her.

Harry didn't get to hear her reply because he felt the air rush past him and the now familiar jerk of behind his navel.

A/N. The next chapter is the last one…promise!!! I know now 'cause I've finally finished writing it out in rough!!!!:}

Disclaimer: JK owns all except Jenny and Faith!!!!:} 


	14. Wedded Bliss

Death Threat ****

Death Threat

A/N. This is the last chapter and contains blood and death…you have been warned!!!!:}

****

Chapter Fourteen: Wedded Bliss

Jenny wisely let go of Harry's hand as they stopped, knowing he would probably end up sprawled out on the ground. She was right.

'Eugh! I just can't get the hang of these things!' said Harry, sitting up and wiping the mud off his glasses. 

After the others had picked themselves up off the floor, they looked around at their surroundings. The church was pure white with a small white gate at the end of a gravel track. The All Saints church could have been taken from a painting and was a perfect place to get married.

'Which part of the country is this?' asked Jenny, getting her wand out and glancing round suspiciously.

'The New Forest, I think,' said Lupin. 'Right down in the south of England. We're right in the middle of the forest so watch out for cow pats…no, actually more likely to be pony pats!'

Harry looked around and saw that Lupin was right. They were next to a deserted road, which was lucky seeing as any Muggles spotting them would have thought their robes a little weird, but all Harry could see for mile apon mile was heather and maybe a few bushes finishing up in a forest of trees on the horizon.

'I'm sure it's safe here,' said Harry to Jenny, watching her look up and down the empty road, her wand in her hand.

'I'm not taking any chances. The only place I've ever really felt safe was Hogwarts,' she replied.

They walked through the white washed gate and crunched up the path. Inside the church there was about twenty people, it was obviously designed to be a quiet wedding. The ushers told them to take their seat on the brides side ('Why would we _want _to be on the grooms side!' Ron had said).

Snape was wearing traditional Muggle wedding gear though all the guests were in robes. He looked, Harry thought might be for the first time in his life, nervous. There was a man standing next to him, talking quietly.

'The best man,' whispered Lupin, as a hush fell on the assembled crowd and the music started. 'He's Severus younger brother…not sure of his name though.'

By now Harry had taken his eyes off his potions teacher and was looking, as everyone else was, towards the doors at the back of the hall. The doors opened slowly yet when they were fully open they could see the bride clearly. She was wearing a beautiful white Muggle wedding dress and people were sighing in admiration for the dress seemed to shine with a magical quality of it's own, making the rest of the church seem dull and unimportant. She walked carefully down the isle, smiling nervously like her fiancé, with her Maid of Honour and bridesmaids following. Lupin was quietly whispering different pieces of information down their ear.

'The Maid of Honour is her younger sister, Julie. She's engaged too, to a guy named Paul…he's over there look.'

'The vicar who's marrying them is a man called Reverend Simon Birkett…he's quite knew I think.'

Lupin was soon silenced by angry glares from the family of the bride.

A man, who could only be her father, was walking Faith down the isle. In no time at all Snape and Faith had left everyone behind and were standing in front of the vicar.

'Dearly beloved…' started the vicar and proceeded with the ceremony.

Harry wondered whether his own parents wedding had been like this. He wondered whether his mother had looked as beautiful as Faith in a long, white wedding dress. And he wondered whether his parents had been this happy, although knowing Voldemort was after them but still wanting to commit themselves to each other in holy matrimony.

'…Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, an forsaking all other keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?' the vicar continued.

'I do,' said Snape.

The vicar repeated the vows to Faith.

'I do,' she replied.

Harry watched as Faith's father gave her away and the ring be slipped onto her finger.

Finally the vicar said calmly.

'Then you may kiss the bride before you die.'

It took the congregation a few seconds to realise that there was something wrong with what the vicar had said. Snape stared at the vicar in horror whilst beside Harry, Jenny leapt to her feet, wand at the ready, sensing something was going to happen.

As if summoned by some unholy terror, the church doors were blown apart and people in black robes seemed to almost glide silently through the door, their faces covered by masks.

'Surprise!' Harry heard the vicar hiss to Snape as he pulled out his own wand.

Then the shocked silence turned in to screams or pure fright.

People were panicking. Not knowing what to do or where to run, the church became a hall of terror.

Before Harry could even think of moving, Jenny grabbed him. Blasting people out of her way, she led Harry, Ron and Hermione through a side door. None of them spoke as they followed Jenny and hoped. They stopped at the end of the small corridor and Jenny threw Harry through a door, followed by the other two.

'Harry, whatever happens, whatever you hear, don't move from this room. They've come for Snape but it'll be suicide if they see you here…an added bonus,' Jenny said to him. Without waiting for an answer, she turned and fled back down the corridor into the fight, closing the door behind her.

'I can't just stay here!' yelled Harry to the others.

'You must! She's right!' replied Hermione, tears of shock streaming down her face.

'But…' started Harry.

A scream of torturous pain rang out from the corridor, slicing into Harry's every nerve, cut him off.

'Jenny!' he yelled, recognising her voice. Without taking a second to think he yanked open the door and ran down the corridor, knowing Hermione and Ron wouldn't dare follow.

The corridor was empty but he couldn't turn back, he couldn't…not without knowing whether she was safe. Harry leapt forward out of the passage way, to join the confusion, when somebody grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and started to haul him backwards down the corridor. Choking and trying to get loose, he twisted to see who it was, but the person held him tightly. Harry was thrown roughly through the doorway of the room where Ron and Hermione still sat, and lay spluttering on the floor, trying to steady his breathing. Harry heard Hermione gasp and he looked up. Professor Snape was standing there, blood dripping down him with his suit in tatters.

'Jenny told you to stay I do believe, Potter!' Snape growled, fighting for breath.

'Jenny!' Harry echoed and leapt up to hurtle his way back through the doorway bust Snape was blocking it. 'I heard her scream. Professor! I _have_ to find her!' she said earnestly.

'Listen,' he barked. 'She is fine. I have just seen her and she told me to come here. You are not going out this door, Potter. Do I make myself quite clear?' Snape was talking so calmly that Harry couldn't help staring. He had virtually no chance of getting out of the church alive unless they had some back up, yet here he was speaking as calmly as if he had been talking about the weather.

'Professor…' tried Harry again.

'Sit down, Potter!' Snape shrieked, loosing all previous control. 'Your parents didn't die for you to be murdered at the scene that was meant for me!'

The taunt about his parents and the ferocity in which Snape had said it, forced Harry to sit down next to Ron. Harry was shaking like a leaf yet was more terrified for Jenny's safety than his own, knowing she was contributing to the screams of pain that could be heard beyond the corridor. Yet somewhere under the wall of terror, the thought of Snape trying to keep him safe seemed almost absurd…almost…

After a few minutes, Harry couldn't hear the screaming anymore. Whether it was because they were all dead and at this very minute Death Eaters were walking down the corridor towards them, or that they had had escaped, Harry didn't know…all he knew was that he wanted this nightmare to end.

Suddenly the door to the little room burst open. The four of them jumped to their feet and pointed their wands at the door. It was Jenny but she seemed to be in a much worse state than Snape. She was covered from head to foot in blood and looked as though she was about to collapse yet her eyes were alert and looked as though she wasn't about to give in any time soon.

'It's OK,' she breathed. 'It's over. The Ministry's arrived. We beat the Death Eaters two to one. We…' Pressing her hand to her head she slid down the wall to the floor and closed her eyes. Snape crouched down next to her.

'She's exhausted and hurt but she'll live,' said Snape shortly. 'Potter, Weasley, help me move her! She can't stay here!'

Harry and Ron gently lifted her onto her feet. She tried to resist them but seemed too weak to fight. Watching her try to stand, Snape came over to her, and, with one swift movement, he had her in his arms and was carrying her down the corridor, without waiting for the others to follow.

Harry, Ron and Hermione trod carefully down the corridor and out into the main body of the church, where the service had previously been held barely ten minutes before. Everywhere Harry turned there were dead bodies. The smell of blood was heavy in the air and made Harry want to be violently sick. He saw Aurors fighting to subdue the few Death Eaters they had caught and trying to calm the odd survivors of the wedding party. Professor Lupin was, to Harry's relief, alive, and was struggling over to them. But there, at the front of the church, was a figure crumpled to the floor in a beautiful white wedding dress and the only sign of movement was the breeze that drifted through the open window. Quickly but carefully, Snape laid Jenny onto the cold flagstone floor and ran over to his motionless wife. Holding her body in his arms, Harry watched as the most hated and feared teacher at Hogwarts school, broke down and sobbed.

****

The End

A/N. My, my what's this?? A cliff-hanger?? I know what happens….mwahhaahahaa…you don't, you don't….er, sorry about that…got slightly carried away !!!! Yes, that's it folks, the end (like it says above)!!! Please **REVIEW**!!!!:}

Disclaimer: I own Jenny, Faith and the vicar, Paul and Julie are Hermione 2001's parents so they belong to her, the All Saints church and the road and scenery that were described are all real down in the south of England…..the rest belongs to JK Rowling!!!!! Cya!!!:} 


End file.
